ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Seal
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Head back to your hometown and speak to your mission NPC who will inform you that Heavens Tower has temporarily halted the issuance of missions. *Proceed to Heavens Tower and up the stairs to the Star Sibyl's chamber and she will award you the Key Item: New Fei'Yin Seal, after a short cutscene. :*Note - this quest cannot be completed without the New Fei'Yin Seal. *Form a level 50 party. You may use anyone from any nation currently on Mission 5-1, as it is the same for all 3 nations. **'Everyone will need level 50 gear, as this is capped at level 50.' *The location of Fei'Yin is in the northeast corner of Beaucedine Glacier. Upon entering Fei'Yin your party will encounter another cutscene involving Zeid. *Upon entering, head east towards (K-8). At (K-8) you will see 2 dolls. There is a cermet gate on the east wall. Click on this gate and you will zone into Qu'Bia Arena (The majority of the mobs in Fei'Yin detect by sound, but there are several mobs that aggro to magic). **'Buffs wear upon entering as this is a level cap area.' *The boss is the Archlich Taber'quoan with 6-8 minions. Concentrate on the Archlich and once he is dead you are done. There is a level cap of 50 for the boss and only 6 people (one party) can enter at a time. **Archlich Taber'quoan is a BLM type skeleton with Sleepga II and Freeze, and will use the 2hr ability Manafont. **The use of Poison Potions is recommended to prevent being slept during the fight. *After defeating Archlich, a cutscene will take place. At the end of the cutscene, you will receive the Key Item Burnt Seal. Report back to the Star Sibyl. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:On the Star Sibyl's command, you are to head north to the ruins of Fei'Yin, somewhere on the Beaucedine Glacier. There, you are to confirm whether the final seal is doing its job. ---- Guides :*Confirmed with PLD/BLU, BLU/NIN, and WHM/BLM. ::*PLD engaged Archlich while BLU and WHM took out the two flanking minions. The minions that spawn after that are considerably weaker. Ignored the weak minions as they continuously re-spawn. ::*MP Drinks will definitely prove useful. WHM also used a few ethers. :*Confirmed solo with well geared RDM/DRG, RDM/WAR, BLU/NIN or BLU/DRG LiennaOfShiva 17:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::* Use defense food and mp drinks (ethers and hi-pots too for emergencies). Merits help but not required. ::* Begin the fight by killing the first minions and then focus on the lich, kill new minions as they spawn. :*Successful strategy: 50THF 50DRK 50RDM 50BLM 46WHM 45PLD. DRK ran in first to get aggro from the addons. THF & PLD ran in to attack Archlich. BLM helped DRK kill the addons. RDM kept Archlich dispelled and silenced. Do not attempt to sleepga addons. By the end of the fight, all members still had a decent amount of HP & MP. Good Luck!